


nightmares

by duplighoul



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/pseuds/duplighoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s just the sweet weather and the peacock feathers / in the morning, it will all be better / it’s not what it seems in the land of dreams / don’t worry your head, just go to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this fic because i challenged myself with a word limit and i feel that i got the emotion across well enough

 

The scene is so achingly familiar to both of them that they can’t even pretend to feel shocked.

 

The younger is shaking beneath the covers, startling the older one awake. He feels the twitches echoing against the sheets before opening his eyes. His shoulders feel heavy and when he blinks, the crust at the edges of his eyes hurt him.

 

He knows when Matt wakes up because of the sharp intake of breath that cuts through the silence like a knife.

 

Nothing needs to be said, Josh knows Matt’s crying. He just pulls Matt against him and hopes he’s enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at fuckyeahjoshandmatt.tumblr.com  
> thank you for reading ♥


End file.
